


Темнота и тишина

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Психопатам тоже бывает одиноко, хотя они с трудом это осознают.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Джим застрелился в Рейхенбахе. Совсем.   
> В тексте человек аккуратно, не до смерти, режет себя.   
> Гета в тексте напрямую нет, но намеки при желании можно увидеть.

Скальпель рассёк кожу легко и как-то даже радостно. Скальпель старый друг. И единственный.   
Эвр знала, что так она себя не убьёт. Во-первых, чисто технически сложно убить себя, только разрезая кожу на предплечьях. Во-вторых, камеры включены, и сейчас в её палату уже бегут специальные люди с транквилизаторами. Она могла в лицах представить, как комендант тюрьмы пишет срочный рапорт её брату, что «объект Восточный ветер» снова ранит себя. И глупый старший брат как всегда сделает это своё смешное лицо. То, что для случаев сильного волнения за близких. Эвр нравилось заставлять брата делать такое лицо. Скоро она сможет увидеть его своими глазами, но не сейчас. Еще рано. Игра продолжается.  
Эвр уронила скальпель, и тот зазвенел по холодному полу. Ладонью провела по стеклу, окружавшему её камеру, и залюбовалась на капли крови, стекающие вниз. Так красиво и завораживающе. Джим бы оценил, хотя никогда не любил кровь. Он просто умел оценивать правильно.   
Сейчас было особенно важно не потерять себя. Эвр не хотела, потому что важный этап игры уже начался, но это почему-то очень плохо получалось. В ушах стоял гул летящего самолёта, тяжеленной железной штуковины в небе, которой поклоняются те смешные новозеландские аборигены. Можно даже не закрывать глаза, чтобы провалиться в эту с раннего детства знакомую гулкую пустоту вечного полёта. Почему это происходило с ней именно теперь, она не понимала, но ей это не нравилось. В самолёте сложно владеть своим разумом, и уж точно нельзя было бы продумать свой следующий шаг.  
Пять минут назад Эвр прочитала весть о Джиме. О, это была прекрасная новость. Все шло так, как было задумано. Очень удобно иметь нечёткий план: что бы ни произошло, всегда можно считать, что всё идет, как предполагалось. Так говорил Джим, и Эвр была с ним согласна. Её глупые братья никогда бы не смогли её понять — они оба составлять такие планы не способны.   
Эвр смотрела на промокший рукав своей рубашки. Тот набух от крови, и капли падали с него крупными блестящими рубинами. Эвр даже показалось, что она слышит звук удара драгоценного камня об пол.  
Момент смерти Джима она тоже могла себе представить так, словно стояла там, за плечом своего самого любимого брата. Джим ей жаловался, что Шерлок скучный. Сторона ангелов скучная. Эвр знала, что он подразумевает под стороной ангелов, и соглашалась, что быть на этой самой стороне, как минимум, странно. Ограничивает взгляд на мир, затуманивает разум. Зачем делать только так называемые добрые дела, вникать в проблемы людей, Эвр понятия не имела.   
Она также знала, что если Шерлок помнит её, то он совсем даже не ангел. Джим же уже и не надеялся сыграть с ним в свою весёлую игру. С ангелами в такие игры не играют — у них мало фантазии.   
— Может, я и на стороне ангелов, но не допускай даже мысли, что я один из них, — так должен был сказать братец Шерлок. Или примерно так, нюансы не важны.  
Джим наверняка обрадовался, и может… Тут Эвр почувствовала, что её губы растягиваются в ненормально широкой улыбке, а взгляд падает на двух санитаров, показавшихся в дверях камеры. Те так удивились, увидев обычно отстранённую пациентку улыбающейся, что на миг застыли. Эвр же зачем-то крутила одну-единственную мысль. Голова ныла от турбулентности, в которую попал многострадальный самолет, и, похоже, была больше ни на что не годна, так что Эвр позволила ей это.  
Джим должен был подумать о ней в тот момент. Подумать и понять, что Шерлок не может быть ангелом. Не может, потому что есть она. И где бы она ни была, как бы сам Шерлок ни исказил свои воспоминания о ней, Джим увидел в его лице отражение её лица. Увидел, потому что не мог не увидеть. Он всегда всё видел и всё понимал.  
Эвр с облегчением ощутила, что сильные руки хватают её и колют ей в плечо транквилизатор. Всё правильно. Когда тяжёлая давящая подушка лекарственного сна навалилась на нее, она наконец-то вспомнила, зачем ей это было нужно. В новой темноте стояла уютная тишина, и не было никакого полного людей и одновременно пугающе пустого самолета.   
Всем иногда нужна передышка, даже Джиму или ей. Джим получил свою. Эвр тоже хотелось, пусть такую же она получить не сможет никогда. Но ничего. Темнота и тишина — это тоже очень хорошо. Потому что в этой темноте и тишине было только знакомое стекло, знакомая камера и глаза единственного человека, который всегда понимал правильно.


End file.
